Your Morning Cup of Destiel
by OurLordandSaviorMoose
Summary: Fluffy, mostly Domestic Destiel one-shots with no real plot and some Sabriel. All unconnected and I stink at summaries so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dean groped the empty space beside him and groaned. Where'd Cas go? He opened his eyes and frowned at the folded down sheets and the indent in the pillow. _Cas get your fluffy butt over here, I'm cold. And lonely._ With a ruffle of wings his angel appeared at the foot of the bed covered in a white powder and pulling Dean's too-big boxers back up over his hips.

"Oh, you're already awake. Stay there." And with that, Cas disappeared. Dean debated doing as he was told, but decided to go investigate. He synched his plaid pajama pants and tumbled out of bed. Following the clattering noises and the smell of something metallic burning, he made his way through the bunker to the kitchen where Cas puttered around doing this and that, occasionally pausing to hike up his-well, Dean's boxers. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." Cas didn't even turn around.

"Did you really expect me to stay there after you popped in covered in who-knows-what then popped out after saying not two words to me?" Dean trudged forward and wrapped his hands around Cas's waist, pulling his back against Dean's chest and nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"I didn't say two words, I said six. Seven if you count the contraction as two." Cas yelped as Dean nipped at his neck, not appreciating his sass this early in the morning.

He sucked lightly on the wound and pulled back suddenly, spitting and sputtering, "Gah! What the-are you covered in flour?" Dean made a face at the bland substance that now coated his tongue. He took a step back and turned Cas around. "You are! Why are you covered in flour?"

Cas looked down at himself as if noticing the powder for the first time. "I was making you waffles." He said simply. Dean detected a hint of pride in Cas's tone at the look of surprise he was sure was on his face. He stepped aside to reveal a heaping plate of slightly overcooked globs that could be mistaken as waffles if you squinted and looked at them from the side.

Dean looked back at his beaming angel and piled three onto a plate. "Thanks baby! These smell great and I'm famished. Last night really took it out of me." He winked at Cas who just watched him, large eyes filled with anticipation. He picked one up and took a bite as he walked towards the table. They tasted like they smelled; they were good, just slightly burnt and there was something else. "Cas did you put chocolate chips in here?" Cas nodded. He looked like he was about to burst. "Man I love you, these are awesome!" Dean took another bite and crunched on a bit of eggshell. Ok, so Cas needed some practice. Dean didn't mind, as long as he got to look at those puppy dog eyes every time Cas waited for his approval.

"Do you really like them?" His big blue eyes got wider and a smile played at his lips.

"Yea these are delicious! Where'd you get the chocolate chips?" Dean finished off the first waffle and set the plate down, hoping Cas would get distracted.

"The pantry."

"There's a pantry?" Dean looked around incredulously as if a door would pop up and lead him to this mysterious place.

"Of course, it's just down the hall. Sam stocks it every week or so."

"So that's where all the groceries go. Huh, learn something new every day."

"And what would that be?" Sam walked in showered and dressed.

"There's a pantry in here." Dean beat Sam to the coffee pot and took his time pouring himself a cup.

"Ah." Sam glared at him.

Cas piped up. "Sam, would you like a waffle? I made them." Dean glanced at Cas. He looked so adorable with that stupid face of his.

Sam looked over them both at the stack of misshapen waffles. "No thanks man, I'll just stick with coffee."

Cas deflated slightly and Dean said pointedly, "They're chocolate chip, Sam." but gave gave him a look that said, " _You're gonna eat 'em and you're gonna like 'em or I'll stick your head in the microwave."_

"O-on second thought, I will have one of those." Sam stuttered.

Cas perked up and Dean nodded thanks at his brother. "Here you go!" Cas handed Sam a plate with one of the less-burnt waffles on it.

Sam took a bite and smiled at Cas, "Mmm!" Dean hid a snicker as he heard Sam crunch on another piece of eggshell. "Thanks Cas! Really good." He took another bite and took a swig of Dean's coffee to wash it down.

"Hey! Get your own!" Sam ignored Dean as he sauntered off with the mug in one hand and the plate in the other. Dean muttered under his breath and poured another cup.

He went to go sit on the couch and turn on the tv when Cas's voice came from behind him. "Aren't you gonna finish your waffles?" No, Cas wouldn't let him go anywhere until he finished his waffles.

"Oh, of course, almost forgot." He stifled a sigh and he picked up the plate. "Thanks again angel." He pecked Cas on the cheek and bit into the second one.

Before he could swallow Cas kissed him gently on the mouth and made a face when he pulled back. "These aren't very good."

Dean just laughed, "No, they're not but I still like 'em."

"Why?"

"Well cuz you made them. And it gives me an excuse to teach you how to cook."

Cas grinned, "You'd really teach me?"

"Yeah of course. Every man, divine or not, should know at least the basics of cooking." Cas plowed into him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. "Woah! Careful! Almost spilled coffee on you!"

"Happy birthday Dean."

"It's my birthday?" Oh yea, about this time last year he and Sam got slices of cake at a dinner after a hunt. "Well look at that I guess it is." Dean buried his nose in the mess of bed head underneath him and breathed in. "Best one yet."

 **Hey so this is my first Destiel fic please tell me what you think. And if you have any prompts or suggestions feel free to dm or comment them and I'll almost definitely use them!**


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no way we are watching _The Notebook!_ I'd rather kiss Gabriel than watch that chick flick." Dean folded his arms and stood defensively in front of the dvd player.

"But you said you think Ryan Gosling is s-"

"Shut up Cas I was drunk!" Dean snatched the disk from Cas and carefully placed it back in it's case.

"Well that certainly sounds like a good story!" Gabriel appeared behind Sam who didn't look at all alarmed. In fact, he looked a little too smug in Dean's opinion. "Now what was this about kissing me?" Gabe raised his eyebrows and looked expectantly around the room.

"Traitor! Youssnitched!" Dean slurred accusingly at Sam who was now trying to force down a grin. Unsuccessfully.

"Now now, don't yell at Sammy, he was just being a good mortal. Ya know, alerting me when I'm needed and whatnot." Gabe patted Sam on the head and tussled his hair, causing him to duck away and mutter a string of curses directed toward the archangel. Gabe noticed the case still in Dean's hand. "So, that's the movie of the night huh? Why don't you like it, got beef with Gosling or something?" Dean glanced at the movie and dropped it on the table, picking up his beer. Gabe tutted, "Tell you what, kiss me, and I can take you all to a private theater showing of any movie you want. Refreshments included of course." A handful of popcorn appeared and Gabriel's hand. "So," He munched on a few pieces, "what'll it be Dean-o?" He blew Dean a kiss and batted his eyes.

"I'm not kissn' your popcorn breath. Besides, I can't kiss anyone or Cas'll smite 'em." Dean draped an arm over a slightly put-out Cas and took a swig of his third beer of the night. "Ain't that right baby?" He ran his knuckle down his angel's jaw.

"Dean, you're already slightly drunk. Why don't I take this until after the movie." Sam reached out to take Dean's bottle but Dean snatched it away. "No! I'm gonna need this if I'm kissing that thing over there."

"Dean I really don't think you-"

"Hey man you're the one who told on me. You know what? You can hold my beer." He shoved his bottle at Sam who was now looking alarmed. _He bit off more than he can chew and now he's gonna have to swallow,_ Dean thought triumphantly as his brother looked back and forth between him and Gabe, who didn't seem even a little bit phased. Humph, he didn't think Dean could do it? Well he could, and he will. He closed the gap between them and mashed his mouth on the archangel's. Dean looked over at Sam who's mouth was agape and back at Gabe who's eyes were wide with surprise and mouth slightly open. Dean pushed his tongue in and started moving his lips.

"Alright alright alright you've proven your point." Sam took half a step forward but Gabriel was two steps ahead of him, or, beside him. He had backed away from Dean sputtering and wiping his mouth.

"Well well, looks like we have a winner. Never let anyone say I'm not an angel of my word." Gabe snapped his fingers and with a very disgruntled look transformed the bunker living room into a private theater. "What'll it be Dean?"

"Miss Congeniality. I love that movie."

"Doesn't that count as a chick flick?" Cas picked up the personalised stack of movie snacks from his seat and sat down, picking out a bag of Bit-O-Honeys and waiting for Dean to join him.

"Hey, Miss Congeniality is badass."

"That didn't answer my question." Dean just grumbled in response and picked up his stack. "Ho ho sweet! Bombshell Blonde my favorite! Thanks man!" He cracked open the can of beer and tipped it at Gabe.

"Hey anything for you babe." Gabriel winked at Dean who just smiled and downed a few gulps.

Both Cas and Sam shifted uncomfortably and it didn't go unnoticed by either of the other men. Dean slid into the seat next to Cas, tumbling over an armrest he was sure wasn't there before. Kinda. Ok so maybe he was a little drunk. "What's wrong angel? Worried your brother's gonna steal my heart? Don't worry, my love can't be bought with a single can of beer. Now if it was a six-pack that'd be a different story…" Cas made a face that would make even the most rebellious teenager apologize. "Ok ok sorry Cas you know I love you more than anything. Especially those angel di-"

"Let's start the movie!" Gabe interjected as the lights dimmed at the curtain pulled back. He leaned toward Dean, "With the lights this low we could get into all kinds of trouble." Dean just chuckled as the movie started. "Whatsa matter Sammy? Don't like me hittin' on your brother?"

Sam was sitting tense in his seat. "Not particularly, no."

Dean shushed them but Gabe continued, this time in a whisper, "Is it cuz you want me to hit on you?"

"No!" Dean shushed them again and Sam brought his voice back down to a whisper, "No, It's just he already has a… boyfriend, and I find it a little inappropriate. Not to mention it's making Cas uncomfortable and jealous."

"Oh, it's making Cas jealous?" Gabriel lifted an eyebrow and smirked. That face. Sam hated that face. That face made him want to pull the archangel on his lap and do things to him that can only be done in dark theaters. The face changed to gleeful surprise and Sam cursed himself for not remembering Gabe could read his thoughts.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head." Sam shifted.

"I wasn't in your head kiddo, that was a prayer." Gabe leaned in, "And I heard it loud and clear."

Sam got up and moved back several rows. Not that Cas or Dean cared or even noticed, they were too preoccupied making sure their relationship was still intact. Sam was so used to finding the pair sucking face that it didn't really phase him anymore, but a moan escaped from one of the two causing him to go back three more rows.

~o.0.o~

About halfway through the movie Gabriel had finally had enough of the two lovebirds next to him and slunk up to where Sammy was munching on popcorn. Sliding into the row behind him Gabe crouched down next to his ear. "You know I wasn't kidding about being able to get into trouble here." Sam jumped and curled his fist. Gabe slid over the seat and settled in next to Sam.

"Why are you here?" Sam wouldn't look at him, his hands clenched on the armrests.

"I got tired of waiting for those two to break for air." Sam relaxed slightly at the slightly normal conversation. Even chuckled a little. But his breath hitched as Gabriel slid his hand up his thigh. Gabe smiled and ran it back down. A giggle almost escaped as he watched Sam's jaw clench and his knuckles turned white. "Are you sure that's what you wanna do with those hands?" The armrests disappeared and the angel slid closer, hooking his ankle around Sam's leg. Sam bit his lip and stared at the screen. "You look incredibly hot when you do that." When even that didn't get a reaction, Gabriel straddled his hips and braced his hands on the back of the seat. "I heard your prayer, I know you want me. So why are you being so closed off? I'm right here!" Sam still stared right through him as if he wasn't there.

"You know what? Fine! I'll just go pull your brother out of his lip lock with Cassie and we can go find a dark corner cuz we both know he's not opposed." He went to get off when all of a sudden one hand anchored his hips and another grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pushed him forward, crashing into Sam's. A squeak escaped from him and he felt Sammy smirk against him. He started moving his lips and when they found a rhythm Sam slipped his tongue into Gabe's mouth. The archangel started to unbutton the taller man's shirt and splayed his hands over the exposed skin. He pushed the shirt off as Sam ducked down and started sucking along his neck and jaw. Gabe moved his hands along Sam's arms, memorising the feel of the muscles he's thought about more times than he's willing to admit.

When they broke for air Gabe chuckled, "Who'da thought I would have both the Winchesters tongues in my mouth within a five hour period?"

Sam's grip on him tightened, "I don't want to hear about my brother right now."

"And why no-" Sam cut him off by bucking his hips up.

"Because you're mine. And I get insanely jealous when Dean takes my things." Gabe just hummed in response as Sam went back to lavishing his neck.

~o.0.o~

Dean spread out over three chairs with his head on Cas's lap now that the armrests were out of the way and waited for Sam and Gabriel. "It's a shame they didn't stay, Gabe could've joined us." Dean's humor was rewarded with a slap on the forehead. "Ow! Hey, I was just joking!"

"I don't like jokes like that." Cas glared down at him.

"Fine, sorry." Dean looked up at the two men coming down the stairs. "Well well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence. What took you so long?" He took in their flushed faces and Sam's crookedly-buttoned shirt along with Gabe's loose belt and turned red. "You two ok?"

"Yep, peachy." Sam voice was hoarse, "Let's head back." He looked expectantly at Gabriel who just stood there, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Oh my g-did you two…" Dean's mouth opened and closed as he looked from one to the other.

"Yep now let's go" And without further warning, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the theater became the living room once again, the chairs Cas and Dean were on turned back into the couch and the screen back into the tv. The only thing missing was Gabriel.

"Where'd he go? He can't just bang you and leave!" Dean turned to look at Sam to find he had been zapped away too. "Oh. Well I guess that just leaves you and me huh baby?" He smiled up at Cas who tugged gently on his hair to get him to sit up.

He kissed Dean gently and pulled him onto his lap. "I like it better this way."

"Really? Cuz I like it when you're on my lap."

* * *

 **Ok so I had no idea where this was going but I think it turned out pretty well. Please tell me what you think and you are more than welcome to send me prompts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean loved his angel, not that he would ever admit it out loud. He loved watching him sleep, like he was now. He just recently convinced Cas to try sleeping, even though he didn't need to, Cas admitted it made him feel refreshed. Dean smiled when Cas's nose twitched. The angel sighed and mewed, snuggling closer into Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed the top of his head. "Mmmm love you Dean." Cas mumbled in his sleep.

Dean bit his lip. He knew Cas wasn't looking for an answer, heck he didn't even know if Cas knew he was saying that, but he felt bad for not being able to say it back. "I need you too baby." That would have to suffice until Dean could hike up his skirt enough to get the words out. Or the angel came to his senses and left his sorry ass, whichever came first.

Cas shifted and Dean felt his chest vibrate as Cas spoke again. "Dean, quit it. I know what you're thinking and I'm never ever gonna leave you, ok? I know you love me and I know a lot of crap has happened that makes it hard for you to say it."

"I know Cas but-"

"Shut up. I love you, I'll never leave you, I don't care about what you think are your shortcomings, I love all of you. Now go back to sleep." Cas shifted some more until he was level with Dean and pressed kisses to the crook of his neck as Dean drifted back to sleep.

~o.0.o~

"That one was made for my 250th birthday. It's a beautiful green." Cas looked away from the sky to consult Dean's face. "Actually it looks a lot like your eyes."

Dean felt blood creep up into his face. "What about that one?" Hoping to hide his blush.

Cas looked back up at the sky, but Dean didn't follow his gaze. He prefered to watch his angel's face in the moonlight. This will be one of his favorite memories to look back on: sitting on the roof of the Impala next to Cas, looking at the sky and more importantly, the bliss and peace on Cas's face. "That one was made the day of Gabriel's birth. Or creation, whichever you prefer. It's golden with a murky green swirl."

"How do you know what all these look like?"

"I used to fly around the heavens and catalog all the memorable stars and planets. Most of the time I would spend so long out there that my brothers and sisters would have to come and fetch me." Cas smiled slightly and Dean watched his eyes dart around from star to star.

"What's your favorite creation?" Dean searched the sky trying to see if he could pick it out before he was told.

Cas looked down at Dean, splayed out on the cool metal with one hand on his chest and the other interlocked with Cas's. "You." Dean stared up into Cas's eyes and pulled down on his shirt collar, drawing his lips closer. "I love you, Dean. More than anything in my father's universe."

"Shut up and kiss me angel." Cas laughed against his lips and moved over Dean, creating more contact.

When they finally came up for air Dean pressed his forehead against Cas's. "I… I need you, Cas." He squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. "You-you know I-" Cas cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"I know, Dean." Cas's voice was barely a whisper. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him closer. "Dean?" Cas pressed his cheek to Dean's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Yea Cas?" Dean copied the whisper.

"I want to make love to you." Cas looked up at Dean with his big, piercing, innocent blue eyes and Dean drew him up further so he could reach his mouth.

~o.0.o~

Cas lay sprawled on top of Dean as they both lay on the couch watching a movie. Well, Dean was watching the movie. Cas had buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, which seemed to be his favorite place. Not that Dean was complaining, the angel was warm and the pressure on his chest felt solid, almost reassuring.

Sam had fallen asleep with his head on Gabe's shoulder and the archangel was currently trying to draw a mustache on him without waking him up.

Dean traced swirling patterns over Cas's back, not entirely sure whether or not he was awake. He scratched lightly, seeing if it would cause a reaction. Cas moaned and squirmed a little bit, shifting his head so Dean was aware of the drool pooling on his shoulder. Well that answers that question.

Gabriel had finished his masterpiece and announced he was going to bed. "Come on Samsquach." He dragged Sam, who was still oblivious to the world, down the hall.

Once they were out of earshot Dean reached for the remote. Time to turn this sappy chick flick Gabe picked out. Dean cursed, it was just out of reach. He didn't want to move too much and disturb Cas, but half the cast is snot-crying now and he's torn. In the end he gave up and tried to tune the tv out after he muttered, "You better understand how much you mean to me. Because I really, really hate this movie."

Cas kissed his neck, "I know."

"You little-how long have you been awake?!" Dean pushed a laughing Cas on the floor.

"Since you started tracing 'I love you' on my back." Cas smirked up at him.

Dean felt his cheeks heat up. "So y-you made me sit through that movie on purpose?" He tried to sound angry but his stomach had dropped so far down he was afraid to go to the bathroom.

"Maybe." Cas stood up and straddled Dean's hips. "But I love you." He blinked down at Dean. "Forgive me?"

Dean sighed and brought him down to give him a kiss. "Of course. And I," He bit his cheek, "I need you too."

~o.0.o~

"Cas?" Dean poked his head into the kitchen. Seeing his angel standing in front of the counter with his back to him, Dean strode forward and attacked his neck with a passion.

"Gah! Dean!" Cas shrugged and rubbed his cheek on his shoulder. "You need a shave." Dean grabbed Cas's face and stared into his eyes. "Dean…" Cas caught a mischievous glint in his eye but before it could fully register Dean ducked down and rubbed his stubble along Cas's neck and face. The angel made a noise that sounded like a mix between Dean's name and a giggle. "Ok ok," More giggles, "I guess you don't-" Dean nipped at his neck. "Guess you don't want any pie!"

Dean froze. "Say what now?" Cas picked the pie off the counter and held it between them. "You made pie." Dean stared down at the pastry. "You made me pie. From scratch?" Cas nodded, handing Dean a fork.

Dean was shovelling Cas's pie in like it was the last one he'd ever eat, when something in the living room caught his eye. A paper was fluttering in between the pages of a book. He stood up, abandoning the pie and causing Cas to look up from his book. "What is it Dean?"

"Nothing." Dean made his way over, aware of Cas's slightly panicked stare. He picked up the leather book and opened it to where the paper was sticking out. His breath hitched, it was Cas and him. It looked like a charcoal drawing of Cas nuzzled in the crook of Dean's neck. There was another drawing under it of them on the hood of Baby with a note on the page across it. Well, more like a letter. He flipped through the pages, each with a picture of them doing something together and a letter about that day, all addressed to him. He paused at one that didn't seem familiar. Dean was sitting on Cas's lap, chest to chest, and a pair of big, beautiful, feathery wings cocooned them. The letter was short:

 _Dear Dean, Today you asked to see my wings. I told you the energy it would take was too much for me. I lied. But maybe one day I can show you, when they're not so broken._

"Dean." Cas's soft voice started Dean. He turned around to find Cas crying. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to lie, I just-I just didn't want you to see how ugly they were. Please forgive me."

Now Dean was crying. He wrapped his arms around the sniffling angel and kissed the side of his head. They stood together for a moment before Dean pulled back. "Nothing about you is ugly, and nothing about you could ever be ugly. You never have to worry about what I'll think." He pressed his forehead against Cas's. "I love _all_ of you."

Cas sniffed, "You what?"

Dean realised what he said and pulled back again to look into Cas's eyes, "I love you." Cas lurched forward and kissed him. When they broke for air Dean cupped the angel's face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. Cas leaned into his palm. "I love you more than anything in this word." Dean thought for a moment. "But Sam's a close second." Cas smiled and Dean loved how it reached his eyes.

"I love you too Dean."

 **Um, whoops. It's uh, it's been awhile huh? Well I hope you like this, please review and send prompts! Preferably T and under. Oh and by the way, I had a good excuse: I lost my computer charger. See! Told you it was a good one! Ok now I'm just rambling. So to recap, Sorry, please review, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
